Eran ¿Celos?
by NaoBreek
Summary: Acaso lo que sentía eran ¿Celos?


**Disclaimer:** Kyōkai no Rinne © **Rumiko Takahashi**

.

.

.

―Entonces… ¿Y si le pides ayuda a Tsubasa-kun? ― pregunto Sakura con su característica tranquilidad.

Rinne entre cerro los ojos, se negaba a que Jūmonji lo ayudara a exorcizar al fantasma de la escuela vecina.

¿Se imaginan el desastre que aria con las cenizas sagradas?

Sin contar que el fantasma tenía una recompensa y él… pues digamos que **no** quería compartirla.

Simple.

Pero no podía decirle eso a Mamiya Sakura porque lo tomaría por _egoísta_. Y él **no** era egoísta, solo tenía más necesidades que otros, en este caso más necesidades que Jūmonji.

Punto.

Además, ¿Acaso confiaba más en Jūmonji que en él para exorcizar un fantasmita?

De repente una sensación desagradable lo invadió, fue algo así como si hubiera pisado una oruga del infierno y esta, metiéndose bajo la piel, comenzara a pasearse por el interior de su cuerpo.

―Puedo hacerlo solo.

Sakura parpadeo ante el tono frio y cortante que uso el pelirrojo.

― ¿Rokudō-kun, sucede algo?

El nombrado frunció el ceño― No me sucede nada.

Oh, ahí estaba otra vez el tono frio y cortante.

Mamiya lo miro fijamente y el desvió la mirada.

― _«Eh, ¿Por qué se comporta tan extraño?»_

Suspiro frustrado ante la sensación que lo invadía.

¿Por qué le picaba el pecho al pensar que Mamiya Sakura lo prefiriera más a Jūmonji que a él?

La idea lo molesto, Seee, lo molesto y mucho.

Como se llamaba esa sensación…

― _Celos_.

― ¿Celos…?

La vos de Sakura lo exalto. Abrió y cerró la boca avergonzado.

¡Avía pensado en voz alta!

¡Qué vergüenza!

¿¡Ahora que decía!?

― ¿Rokudō-kun?

¡Nooooooooooooooooo!

¿¡Por qué a él!?

Carraspeo con un tinte rosa en las mejillas, tratando de verse calmado.― Yo lo que quise decir…

― ¡Rinne-sama!

Rokumon, con una sonrisa, entro rápidamente por la ventana del club (en la que vivían), se detuvo, extrañado por el aire del lugar miro a ambos adolecentes sentados en el tatami.

¿De qué se había perdido?

― ¿Que sucede Rokumon?

Rokudō rompió el silencio, mirando con adoración al gato, ¡De la que lo salvo!

― _«Bendito gato del cielo»_

―Eh conseguido algunas sobras de pan― murmuro mostrándole la bolsa que contenía los panes.

Rinne asintió… lentamente.

El aire estaba algo ¿Tenso? Para el gusto del minino negro así que decidió romperlo.

― ¿Cómo esta Sakura-sama?―le sonrió a la chica de trenzas.

La nombrada le devolvió la sonrisa, de cierta forma agradecida por romper el incómodo silencio.― Bien, Rokumon-chan.

―Mamiya Sakura, creo que la ayuda de Jūmonji me vendría bien― dijo el oji-rojo comenzando a levantarse del tatami.

― ¿Eh? _«Qué extraño, hace un momento me dijo que podía hacerlo solo»_

Lo miro, con cierta pizca de sorpresa e interrogación en los ojos, poniendo nervioso a Rinne.

―Entonces le diré― rompió el contacto visual y ella también se levantó de la colchoneta se acercó a la puerta y se colocó los zapatos y tomo su mochila.

― ¿Ya se va Sakura-sama?

Asintió―Sí, se va hacer tarde.

― ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Rinne la miro, esperando una respuesta.

―No hace falta Rokudō-kun― negó.

Rokumon miraba a Rinne y Luego a Sakura. A Rinne y a Sakura, a Rinne y a Sakura, a Rinne y a Sakura, y… bueno así sucesivamente.

¿¡Alguien podía decirle de que se había perdido!?

¿Por qué cuando llego el aire estaba tenso?

¿Por qué Rinne estaba sonrojado?

¿Qué era eso de que Jūmonji ayudaría con la exorcizasión?

¡Quería respuesta!

Solo era un pobre gato curioso y confundido, viviendo en un club que se caía a pedazos rodeado de adolescentes raros y con hormonas.

¿Era tanto pedir una respuesta?

―Adiós Rokumon-chan, Rokudō-kun.

Y así Mamiya Sakura se fue.

Pff, todo quedo en silencio. Rinne se dejó caer en el tatami mirando perdidamente el techo.

El gato se acercó cautelosamente―Rinne-sama, ¿Me perdí de algo importante?

―Nada en absoluto.

Arqueo una ceja― Esta usted muy raro Rinne-sama.

―No me ocurre nada.

El minino se encogió de hombros y se dio vuelta dispuesto a guardar el pan.

Allá a saber tú donde lo guardaría, pero ya encontraría un lugar.

El pelirrojo siguió mirando el techo, que ahora poseía la figura de cierta castaña con trenzas.

Ya se arrepentía de haberle dicho que Jūmonji lo ayudara.

Ya se aseguraría de que Tsubasa no se acercara tanto a Sakura.

Tsk, ahí estaba otra vez la maldita oruga.

¿Serian celos?

Naaaa, después de todo, Sakura y el solo eran amigos.

¿No?

¿Entonces porque la palabra 'solo amigos' lo decepcionaba tanto?

Suspiro, que vida la suya.

En el embrollo que se había metido hace rato.

Eso le recordaba…

―Rokumon― llamo.

― ¿Sí, Rinne-sama?

―Te adoro.

¿¡Qué!?

 **Ж¥Ж**

 **|N/A:** No pregunten que paso, solo lo escribí y ya :v Bueno de echo lo escribí el año pasado y revisando unos Fic's olvidados me encontré con este y dije… "Y pos~ ¿Por qué no?" Así que no recuerdo que estaba pensando cuando escribí este xD

GoodBay!


End file.
